


Warming up to You

by GomiHiko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Neighbors, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomiHiko/pseuds/GomiHiko
Summary: McCree moves in next to Hanzo, and they meet and hit it off. McCree gets a job at Crusader Pet Shop, and that just so happens to be next to the florist's shop Hanzo works in. Eventually, he falls in love with his next-door neighbor. No, not Torbjorn. The other one.





	Warming up to You

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this story is bad. Thanks for clicking anyways!  
> Also, I know I overdid the imagery. Whoops.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like this, and bookmark if you want to read more!  
> Also, the spacing between paragraphs is really weird. I'll try to fix it in later chapters.

In Jesse McCree’s mind, city life sucked. There was always traffic, and the smog made him wheeze on hot summer days. The grimy sidewalks and the tall, gray buildings loomed overhead like a ceiling in a cage of gloom. But, worst of all, the city was cold. The cold glances people on the street shot at him. The cold metal railings of staircases. The chilling draft that came whooshing out of his tiny apartment when he came home. They were all cold. And Jesse hated it. He wanted out.

And one day, finally, he got out. Freed from the chains of urban lifestyle. From his dead end job selling refrigerators in a big-box store. From the gritty inhabitants and the shady businesspeople. And from the cold. The cold, which seemed to peel away like the layers of an onion with each passing mile beyond city limits. The engine of his old car sputtered and the radio crackled with static, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was out of there. 

The clean rays of the sun and the simple country music (A bit static-y, but it’ll do) comforted him as he drove down the highway. The midday sun, like everything else, melted into the thick, gray slurry of gloom in the city, so it was a welcome presence on the trip. His surroundings were so colorful, with the greens and yellows and reds each fading into each other in the form of wildflowers and grasses on the side of the road facing the gentle cliffs of the foothills. The clear blue sky spanned above him, spotted with sparse clumps of fluffy white clouds. It was beautiful. Nothing like the city.

On the horizon, Jesse could see sparse groups of deep green trees. His destination had a good amount of tree life put in as part of a city beautification project, or so he was told. As he drew closer, he could see a few buildings scattered across the outskirts of town.

He drew closer, and so did the buildings. The town was nice, with patches of trees and sparse hills sloping up and down with the streets. The air smelled clean and fresh, and the plants seemed lively, each sporting a different hue of a crisp green. Along with the trees, he was also told that there was a man-made lake here, and he could only imagine how it sparkled under the sun. 

Jesse took a left turn off of a larger street into what was now his neighborhood. Simple houses with slightly dry lawns adorned each side of the street. Jesse drove up a gently sloping hill and counted the house numbers until he found which home was to be his. And, finally, he was at his new home.

Selling refrigerators didn’t net him that much cash, so this house was a bit of a fixer-upper. A portion of the rain gutter was missing, and the flowerbeds were full of weeds. But he didn’t care. Even with its flaws, Jesse still knew he made the right choice.

Even though he came in fearing the worst, the inside wasn’t that bad. The floor was a little creaky and some of the tiles on the kitchen’s walls were missing, but it wasn’t all that bad. All easy fixes. 

All in all, Jesse was happy. And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
